Where's Wally?
by BackToBackInLoveWithYou
Summary: Robin can't find Wally. You would be shocked to find out where he is!


**Disclaimer: Hey guys! So this story is sort of inspired by a picture I saw on devianart, but sorry I don't remember who it's by! Also, at the end Robin is worried of what Batman will think (can't tell you what of though, it'd ruin the story!), leave in the comments what you think he would do/say. Anyway, I don't own young justice blah blah blah you get the idea. Have fun reading :)**

"Hey guys, have you seen Wally around?" asked Robin as he walked into the common room of The Cave.

Kaldur was on the sofa reading a book and Superboy was seated in a chair while stroking Wolf's fur.

"Not since this afternoon." Kaldur replied, his brow slightly furrowed.

Robin looked to where Superboy and Wolf sat. The Kryptonian boy shook his head and then looked out a dark window.

Robin sighed and then continued to walk down the dark corridors of their mountain hideout. He had been looking forward to spending time with his best buddy, but he was accepting that he would just have to wait for another day.

_"Maybe I should check the zeta tube files...he might not even be here!" _Robin thought to himself.

He rushed back into the common room and began to access the most recent data from the Zeta tubes.

The machine showed that B03, Kid Flash, had indeed entered The Cave earlier that day, but showed no data that he had left.

"Damn it." Robin whispered.

He flopped down on the couch and pushed his bangs back off his forehead in frustration.

Kaldur looked over his comrade and friend and gave a knowing look.

"Perhaps, we could look for Wally, together?" the Atlantian inquired to Robin.

"I've searched this place top to bottom." The Boy Wonder said in an exasperated tone.

"When I'm looking for something lost, I always think of the place that it is most likely to be." Superboy piped up.

"He isn't in any of the obvious places. I checked the kitchen, the gym, the lab, his room, his secret shrine to Black Canar- I mean, uh, I looked everywhere."

Kaldur sat in thought for a moment.

"It is extremely quiet in here tonight." he stated.

"Yeah, something seems different." Robin nodded in agreement.

"M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna are all having a slumber party tonight." Superboy simply stated.

"That's it!" Robin exclaimed.

"I do not understand." Kaldur held a quizzical look on his face.

"I'll explain later. Now just follow me! And don't make a sound." Robin said before taking off down the hallway.

Superboy shrugged and exchanged a look with Kaldur. They followed suit behind Robin.

They were slightly startled when Robin abruptly stopped and knelt to the ground outside of a door.

Actually, the door to M'gann's room.

The other two, and Wolf who had decided to tag along, crouched behind him.

They all carefully strained their hearing, pressing their ears to the door for more clarity.

_"Almost! You just take this and put it here like this." _said the voice of Zatanna.

_"Oooh, you're doing so good. I can't believe it's your first time." _exclaimed M'gann.

Superboy made a slight growl in the back of his throat.

"Ssshhh!" Robin commanded.

_"Hey, ouch! Not so rough!" _said Artemis in a cranky tone.

_"I'm doing my best, cut me some slack."_ replied Wally tersely.

_"Yes, just like that!"_ Zatanna said.

The boys outside the door exchanged strange glaces. None of them were sure of what to think. Even Wolf had a curious look in his large yellow eyes.

Robin, as silently as he could, cracked the door open.

Their eyes peered into the room through the sliver that was open. They were all astounded by the scene before them.

Zatanna and M'gann sat on the bed, spectating. Wally sat on the very end on the bed, his tongue slightly poking out between his lips in concentration, with Artemis (who looked very grumpy) on the floor below him while he _french braided her hair._

Robin had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that shook through him.

Aqualad held a smirk on his face and Superboy looked confused yet very amused. Wolf was unreadable, but Robin had the feeling the dog would laugh if he could.

"Great job Wally! I still can't believe you've never braided hair before. You are really good." Zatanna said as she began to paint her toenails fire engine red.

"Could you do my hair next?" M'gann asked with a hopeful smile at the red haired speedster.

"Sure thing green cheeks." Wally said with a wink before returning to the Rapunzel before him.

Wally began to intricately weave her long blonde locks. Every now and then his face would contort as he tried to remember what chunk of hair went where, but would smooth over in satisfaction whenever he succeeded.

Artemis sat with her arms folded across her chest. Her face looked mildly pissed off, though she wore a baby of a smile on her lips.

M'gann sneered, "It seems we have some visitors."

With that, she used her telekinesis and the door to her room swooshed open.

The boys had all been leaning against the door and they all tumbled onto the floor of M'gann's room. They were sprawled out and tangled in each others limbs. Wolf somehow was part of the mess as well.

"Oh, hey guys." Wally said. He sounded surprised, his cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment, but otherwise he was no different than any other day.

"Come to join the party, I see?" Zatanna said is a sarcastic voice. She pulled her dark hair up into a ponytail and crossed her arms.

Artemis didn't say anything, the look on her face said it all: _idiots._

"I, um, we, ah-" Robin stammered.

Later that night...

"Wally, how does this work again?" Superboy asked.

"It's easy. You take the hair and split it into three sections. You cross one over the middle...good...now cross the other over the one in the middle...good, now pull it a little tighter. Nice, now just keep doing that." Wally ordered Conner.

He was attempting to braid Zatanna's hair, but he still had a lot of learning to do. At first Robin had told him to braid the long hair of Wolf's tail, but Superboy insisted that it would be an insult to Wolf.

Meanwhile, Wally was styling M'gann's hair as promised. Artemis was showing Kaldur how to preform a proper manicure.

Robin sat, pouting in the corner, trying to chip off the baby pink nail polish from his fingers.

M'gann has stated, "You have to get your nails painted Robin! It's only fair punishment for spying on us."

He had tried to refuse, he had tried to run, but in the end they got him. Robin had taken a serious blow to his pride that night.

"Bats is never going to let me live this one down." he sulked, pressing his head against the wall.


End file.
